Twilight Sparkle: Red Lantern
by cornholio4
Summary: "Twilight Sparkle of Equestria, you have great rage in your heart, welcome to the Red Lantern Corp!" Rating for moderate violence and blood
1. Prologue

**This will be my 1****st**** non HP story in a long while! A short chapter to start. Also I was inspired by fan art of Twilight as a Red Lantern**

In the deeps of space a Red Lantern power battery was searching for a recruit to join the Red Lantern Corp. It was travelling outside the 3600 sectors of the Universe so whoever would be chosen would become this sector's 1st ever Red Lantern.

It came to a world called Equestria and crash landed in somewhere called the Everfree forest. It activated sequence and a dark deep voice said "_bring forth recruit!_"

In Ponyville Twilight was woken up with a start as she was now in a large red bubble. She screamed as the bubble flew quickly out of the library and into the Everfree Forest.

It dropped her in the middle of the forest next to the Power Battery. "What is this thing and how did I get here?" she asked.

She then screamed as she saw a giant bear coming towards her. The Battery began lighting up and suddenly Twilight's horn glowed red and shot out a red blast which shot through the bear in the heart killing it.

She screamed. "_What...what...WHAT HAVE IT DONE!_" screamed mentally, Fluttershy might not forgive her if she ever found out what she had just done.

She then came closer to the Battery wondering if it made her do it. Then suddenly out came a blood red ring which attached itself to her horn. Her horn and eyes then began glowing red as the dark deep voice then said:

_Twilight Sparkle of Equestria_

_You have great rage in your heart_

_Welcome to the Red Lantern Corp_

Twilight was still in her right mind and was wondering just what on earth was happening.

Then she as if being compelled walked to the bear and dipped her horn in the gut of the bear covering it in blood and she came to the battery. Then almost by instinct she pointed her horn at the battery and said:

**With blood and rage of Crimson Red**

**Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead**

**Together with our hellish hate**

**We will burn you all**

**That is your fate!**

Then she began glowing red and soon she was now in a blood red and black armour light uniform with black boots and gloves over her hooves. She was wearing a blood red eye mask as well.

The next morning she woke up in her bed in the library with a headache and saw the red battery on her table. Gasping she then took it and hid it under her bed and saw in the mirror she still had the ring on her horn.

Just what on earth happened to her?

**What do you think?**


	2. Embracing the Rage

**Twilight Sparkle: Red Lantern**

**If Twilight seems OOC let's just say it's the power of the Red Lantern corrupting her!**

Twilight being a little hazy decided to take a walk outside. Before leaving she arranged her mane so it would hide the ring since she did not know how to take it off as magic didn't work.

She decided to go to Fluttershy's cottage and saw Fluttershy outside her garden looking like she was crying.

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" asked Twilight concerned.

"Oh Twilight it was dreadful" Fluttershy said trying to hold back her tears "last night I hard sounds in the Everfree Forest, so early this morning I decided to take a look to make sure no animal was hurt and...and...and...SOME POOR CREATURES WERE LYING THERE DEAD! THEY WERE BLEEDING! SOME SORT OF MONSTER KILLED THEM!"

Twilight looked worried and hugged Fluttershy saying "there, there Fluttershy I am sure this monster will not get away with this!"

"He won't!" Fluttershy said drying her tears "if I find the animal responsible I will give it a stern talking to!"

After comforting Fluttershy Twilight decided to head home. She then took out the Power Battery again and used her magic to put it on the table again.

After looking at it the ring on her horn and the Battery began glowing and Twilight then had flashes of last night:

_Twilight had just transformed into the Red Lantern uniform and feeling the energy off her she said "I feel incredible!"_

_She looked at the dangerous wild animals around the forest and grinned wildly._

_Using the power of the ring on her horn she created a giant red construct of a Hydra (a mythical dragon with 3 heads) and had it began attacking some of the animals._

_Dismissing it she also constructed a red boar which also attacked some of the animals as well._

_Finally she constructed 2 giant blades coming out of her arms or top legs and began slicing a few animals as well._

_When she was done she was covered in the blood of the animals she killed which was absorbed by her uniform._

"_The power...It feels good!" Twilight said and then constructing 2 Pegasus wings she flew up into the sky using a red bubble to carry the Power Battery. She then flew back to the library and went inside and placed the battery on the table._

_She then quietly went to the bed and fell down asleep as her uniform disappeared and it would be a few hours before morning._

After the flashes of memory were over she gasped out loud. "I-I-I killed those poor creatures" said Twilight feeling ashamed "what kind of monster am I?"

"_It felt good didn't it_" said a dark deep voice coming from the battery.

"Are-are you talking to me?" asked Twilight facing the Battery.

"_Affirmative_" said the voice.

"What are you?" asked Twilight.

"_I am a Red Lantern Power Battery sent to find a recruit for the Red Lantern Corp_" said the Battery.

"Red Lantern Corp?" asked Twilight confused.

"_A force of ring bearers like you who harness the power of rage_" said the voice.

"I-I want no part of this!" screamed Twilight.

"_You have great rage in your heart Twilight Sparkle_" said the voice "_its hidden deep within you isn't it?_"

The ring on Twilight's horn then glowed and she began to think.

After dealing with Discord she still had stress due to the events what happened with her friends being brainwashed and her almost losing all hope.

She was also had some leftover stress from worrying about missing a week without a friendship report and how her friends had laughed off her concerns.

"_There are great rage within you Twilight Sparkle_" said the voice "_it doesn't to be hidden, it needs to be embraced!_"

Twilight looked nervous and put the battery back under her bed. She then went outside and saw Fluttershy walking around with tears in her eyes as she was being comforted by Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

"Don't worry Fluttershy" said Applejack "if we ever see that monster of a critter we will make him pay for hurting those animals!"

"_Embrace the Rage_" kept echoing in Twilight's head. She then trotted over there and thought "_Here goes nothing..._"

"WILL YOU STOP CRYING!" shouted Twilight in a tone which surprised even herself. Her friends then gasped.

"Twi you know better than that" scolded Applejack looking angry "Fluttershy is just having a hard time coping with what happened?"

"Well maybe this so called monster didn't know what it was doing" said Twilight getting agitated "maybe it was confused!"

"But the poor animals..." Fluttershy started.

"THEY WERE JUST ANIMALS!" Twilight shouted.

"TWIILIGHT what was gotten into you" Princess Celestia gasped when she floated down from behind them.

"Princess Celestia what are you doing here?" asked Fluttershy.

"I got notice of some evil energy that came here in Ponyville last night" said Princess Celestia "Twilight, what has possessed you to behave like this?"

"Nothing _Princess_" Twilight responded with a sarcastic tone on the last word "I just had some rage to take care off!"

"Twilight if we can sit and talk I am sure we can focus this rage into something more constructive" said Princess Celestia.

Twilight laughed and said "my raged doesn't need to be focused...IT NEEDS TO BE EMBRACED!"

Twilight then arranged her mane to reveal the Red Power Ring which started glowing along with Twilight's horn and she started floating up in the air.

The other Mane 5, the Princess and Spike gasped.

"How is Twilight doing that?" gasped Rainbow Dash "she's a unicorn, not a Pegasus!"

Twilight then transformed into the uniform she was transformed into the Everfree Forest the previous night.

"One more thing" laughed Twilight "I was that monster that killed those animals!"

Princess Celestia was shocked by this but managed to shake it off just in time to dodge a red blast from Twilight's horn.

"This is gonna be fun" smirked Twilight.

Twilight managed to use a construct lasso and wrapped it around Princess Celestia's neck and started throwing her around like a rag doll before she was able to go free.

Princess Celestia then began dodging the blasts that were coming from Twilight's horn.

Princess Celestia seeing no other often flown up and charged at Twilight and their horn connected into a power struggle.

Thanks to her Red Power Ring strengthening Twilight's magic with red Rage Twilight was able to put up a strong battle against Princess Celestia but due to her inexperience with her newfound power Princess Celestia was able to overpower her and send her to the ground.

Princess Celestia then used her magic to put Twilight in ropes with a magical barrier around her.

Despite what had happened Twilight's friends looked worried.

"Whats going to happen to Twilight" asked Fluttershy "are you going to turn her into stone like we did with Discord?"

"No Fluttershy" Princess Celestia said "I am going to take her back to Canterlot and hopefully we can turn her back to normal and she will be just alright!"

Princess Celestia was then hit by giant red construct of an advanced technological train ramming into her sending her crashing into a building causing her magical barrier to disappear.

The other Mane 5, Spike and everypony who was watching this gasped in shock and horror as flown down was a large bulk humanoid creature with no hair, light red skin with a scar on his cheek and wearing the same Red uniform as Twilight.

He then flew down to Twilight as she freed herself from the ropes.

"Impressive" said the creature smirking "with a little training you could be a valued member of my army!"

"Who are you?" asked Twilight looking scared at the creature looking down onto her.

"I am Atrocitus" said the creature "Master of the Red Lantern Corp and your new boss! What is your name?"

"Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said nervously and Atrocitus smirked.

"Well Twilight if you can pack I can take you back to our HQ at Ysmault to begin your training!"

Twilight then went to the Library and in a suitcase packed most of her stuff including her favourite books, the Red Lantern Power Battery and offer stuff. The Suitcase then went to Twilight's back and constructed itself as a backpack. She then flew back up to Atrocitus.

"Shall we leave?" asked Atrocitus and Twilight nodded.

"You are not taking our friend anywhere!" shouted Rainbow Dash flying up to Atrocitus as fast as she could only to get swatted away pretty easily.

Princess Celestia managed to get up and she along with Twilight's friend gasped in horror and were helpless to do anything as Atrocitus then went away to outer space with Twilight.

**There is that chapter? Who do you want paired with Twilight? An OC, Soarin, Big Macintosh, a GL Alien or maybe give it a stretch and have it be Pipsqueak wanting to save Twilight and be her hero (kind of like his role in the fic Discordant feelings).**


	3. Ysmault

**Twilight Sparkle: Red Lantern**

Atrocitus took Twilight to a red planet and on it was a giant citadel. "Welcome to Ysmault homeworld of our Red Lantern Corp and your new home" Atrocitus "I will take your stuff your new quarters, why don't you look around?"

Twilight nodded and Atrocitus left with Twilight's backpack (the one made from her suitcase) and her Power Battery.

Twilight looked around and saw many different creatures in the Red Lantern uniform. 10 minutes later she wandered off into what seemed like some sort of church. Then she saw a black slug like creature with a sceptre whose skin was modelled after the Red Lantern Uniform.

"Who are you?" asked the Slug like creature when he saw Twilight.

"Sorry but I'm kind of a new recruit" said Twilight "my name's Twilight Sparkle."

"Well welcome to the Red Lantern Corp Ms Sparkle, any Red Lantern soldier is welcome anytime in the house of our lord Atrocitus" said the creature "I am Cleric Loran!"

Twilight then saw on the stained glass window was of Atrocitus holding up a Red Power Battery.

"Would you like to hear the story behind these inspiration images my angry child?" asked Loran.

Twilight nodded still eager to learn. On the glass window at the bottom was of a city.

"Very well then" Loran said "the city represents the capital of Ryut homeworld of our lord Atrocitus before the Guardians arrived! Then the Guardians descended upon them!"

Above the city was a picture of blue old looking creatures in red robes. "They said they would bring peace and order" said Loran "but as the Book of Rage tells us lies tumbled from their mouths! They said 'kneel before us and we will give you peace' but the people would not worship those monsters and their wrath was deep and terrible, the blue devils unleashed their Manhunters!"

Beneath the Guardians were red giant robots. Loran then continued "and so the Guardians and their soulless avengers destroyed every life on the planet stealing every breath but our lord and saviour Atrocitus heroically managed to escape! It was his holy hate that bore the 1st fruit of a Red Lantern! He created the Red Lantern Corp and we shall help him retain vengeance against those evil devils!"

"Is there a copy of this Book of Rage that I can study" asked Twilight.

"Of course" Loran said and floated to her was a book that looked like an Earth bible except it was red and had the Red Lantern symbol on it. "Take this my angry child" said Loran "we keep many copies of the book in our House of Lord Atrocitus to give Red Lanterns inspiration!"

Twilight was now carrying it using the magic in her horn and walked out of the church. Atrocitus then came up to her and said "your dorm is ready! Allow me to take you to it!"

"Loran was just telling me the story behind that stained glass window" said Twilight.

Atrocitus smiled and said "good as it would show you the evil we fight against!"

Atrocitus showed Twilight to her dorm where Twilight's stuff was unpacked along with her power Battery and in the bookcase that was set up for her to keep her books she put the Book of Rage in there as well.

Twilight then began her training as a Red Lantern with Atrocitus showing her how to use the Power Ring like making constructs and how they are also only limited to the user's imagination. She was also put through intense obstacle courses and fight training with some ferocious and fearsome Red Lanterns but she managed to get the hang of it.

3 days later Atrocitus thought she was ready enough to show her old world what she was capable of. Twilight then flew back to Equestria outside Canterlot. She recharged her ring with her Red Power Battery before placing it in a special portal and then walking off in her normal identity wanting not to waste her Red Lantern powers until she sees something she can use against.

For the past few days the other Mane 6, Spike and Princess Celestia were trying to think of a way to go to wherever Atrocitus had taken Twilight to rescue her but so far they were not able to think of something. Princess Celestia had not yet alerted Twilight's brother Shining Armor or her parents as not to worry them.

Twilight was now in Canterlot and was walking about in her normal pony self with her Ring hidden by her mane.

"Twiley!" Twilight heard a voice shouted excitedly.

Twilight then saw her parents come forward to her along with her older brother Shining Armor and former foal sitter Cadence.

"Twilight sorry we haven't been able to see you since you moved to Ponyville darling" said Mrs Sparkle as she and her husband was nuzzling their daughter.

"Twiley since you're here we have something to tell you" Shining said.

"Shining proposed and I accepted!" Cadence said excitedly.

"Wonderful" Twilight said with an evil smirk on her face "let me give you a little engagement present!"

Twilight's parents, Shining and Cadence took a step back and looked worried as Twilight's horn began glowing dark red and floating.

"Are you alright Twilight?" asked Mr Sparkle nervously.

"I've never felt better in my life Dad!" Twilight said as she transformed into her Red Lantern Uniform to their shock.

She was about to fire a blast at them when a voice in her head said "_Twilight what are you doing? They are your family and they haven't done anything wrong!_"

She then flew past them. She then flew to Canterlot Castle.

Inside Princess Celestia was talking to Spike and the remainder of the Mane 6.

"It's no use!" Princess Celestia grunted "no matter where I look I can't find any information on this Atrocitus or this Red Lantern powers!"

"We have to do something!" Rainbow Dash screamed "that Atrocitus turned out friend into a monster!"

"Poor Twilight" said Fluttershy "she must be frightened being controlled by that red monster!"

"I wouldn't say that!" they heard a familiar voice. They gasped as Twilight then flew through the window and she was floating in the air as her horn was glowing.

"Ready for round 2?" she asked grinning.

**What do you think? The information of the origin of the Red Lantern Corp (although altered) and Loran comes from the episode "Reckoning" from the CGI Green Lantern Animated Series.**


	4. Round 2

**Twilight Sparkle: Red Lantern**

"Twilight please listen to me...you need help!" said Princess Celestia.

"I disagree Princess" Twilight said with a sarcastic sneer on the last word "you're the ones that need help!"

Twilight using a magical spell fuelled by her Red Lantern Ring then sent a blast at Princess Celestia sending her to the ground.

Twilight then used her Horn to manifest a red lasso construct and then swung it at Princess Celestia's head. She then used the lasso to swing Princess Celestia around a few times before letting her go.

"Come on surely the almighty ruler of Equestria could do better than that?" laughed Twilight mockingly as Princess Celestia got up.

"Please Twilight" begged Princess Celestia "I don't wish to harm you!"

"Unfortunately for you!" said Twilight "I have no such restraint!"

Twilight then sent another red blast of energy from her horn to Princess Celestia sending her down again.

Twilight then went on a top of horn and then constructed a giant red blade. She was about to stab princess Celestia when she stopped.

"Twilight you can't do this!" a voice was telling her inside her head "you are better than this! Princess Celestia has been your loyal teacher since you were a little filly!"

Twilight was then sent back by a spell from Princess Celestia's horn. She then hurried to the storing place of the Elements of Harmony and used her horn to unlock it and took out the box.

"Please use the Elements" said Princess Celestia as the Elements went to the Mane 6 minus Twilight "hopefully we will be able to save Twilight from whatever evil force is controlling her!"

"But how about the Element of Magic?" asked Rarity.

The Tiara of Magic then went onto Princess Celestia's head and she said "hopefully I can make it work just this once!"

The remaining Element Bearers and Princess Celestia then used the power of the Elements to send a rainbow blast at Twilight but due to the weakness of it (with the Element of Magic being in Twilight) Twilight was able to construct a red shield to deflect it back at them.

"You really thought that would work" asked Twilight mockingly she stepped closer to them "I may have hesitated before killing you Celestia but that is a mistake I won't make again-"

Before Twilight could finish she was blasted by a green ray of energy. She then looked to see enter a humanoid like being almost twice as big as Twilight with blue skin and black hair. He was dressed in a green version of Twilight's uniform only his symbol was of a green circle with a green line on the top and bottom of it.

"Fear not creatures" said the creature "I am Gah'ston Green Lantern of Sector 0201. I had been sent to this unmarked sector when we got wind of a Red Lantern power battery making its way here."

"I don't wish you harm Red Lantern" said Gah'ston "I know you have been corrupted by the power of the Red Lanterns but I must bring you in!"

"AS IF I WILL LET YOU!" Twilight screamed in rage floating up and sent a blast from her horn which Gah'ston dodged.

Gah'ston then constructed a hammer which he charged at Twilight with though it shattered by a shield Twilight brought together.

Twilight then sent a red surge of energy at Gah'ston who then sent a green surge of energy at her in return. Both blasts hit eachother and Twilight and Gah'ston were putting everything they had in the blasts.

"In Brightest Day" Gah'ston started reciting to increase his willpower "in Blackest Night"

"No Evil shall escape my sight" continued Gah'ston with his blast strengthening "let those who worship evil's might"

Gah'ston's blast was continuing to get stronger and Twilight was struggling to keep hers in check "Beware my power..."

"GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" and with that Gah'ston's blast then overpowered Twilight's thus sending her to the ground.

"Give it up" said Gah'ston "while your ring is powered by the evil red energy of rage mine is powered by the heroic green of willpower!"

Then came flying in was a robot Stel and a hunchback fish like creature called Green Man, both wearing Green Lantern uniforms. They were sent with Gah'ston to help him if he needed it.

"Stel, Green Man" said Gah'ston "I think we will need to take her back to Oa!"

They nodded and the trio of Green Lanterns used their ring and Twilight was then handcuffed in green shackles and put into a green constructed cage. Gah'ston then took it and said to Twilight "don't worry, once we take you back to Oa and then remove the Red Lantern Ring you will be saved and be able to go home!"

The Mane 6 and Princess Celestia got up to see the trio of Green Lanterns flying away with Twilight in a cage. Princess Celestia silently casted a spell which sent a small blue aura to Twilight.

"A location tracking spell" said Princess Celestia "once we recover and are prepared we can go to where they are taking Twilight and be able to save her!"

The rest of the mane 6 and Princess Celestia then got up and hoped they could save twilight before it was too late.

**Green Man and Stel are actual Green Lantern characters while Gah'ston is an OC. Gah'ston is kind of a GL version of Gaston from Disney's Beauty and the Beast only less jerkish and I got a backstory planned for him which I will reveal in a future chapter!**


End file.
